


Christmas Present

by Shadowling



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowling/pseuds/Shadowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua somehow end up turning getting presents into a contest, but why is it so hard to pick out a gift? And does Gon's have to be so embarrassing? Come to think of it, is Killua's that much better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Merry Christmas in March.

Neither is exactly sure how a discussion on their research about this 'Christmas' holiday thing turned into a competition, but they aren't backing down now.

"I could definitely get a better present for you than you could get for me!"

"No way! My present would be better!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine! You're on!"

It's just getting a present, right? How hard could it be?

Passer-byes glance at the arguing boys with amused expressions, a few old friends even out right laughing at the nostalgic scene. Mothers especially take notice, looking at their companions and giggling. 'Remember when so-and-so thought…' 'And then we fought about...' 'Yeah, and so-and-so just had to have it…'

"Time limit?" Killua asks, already mapping out the town in his head.

Gon doesn't spare the clock a glance. "Midnight at the hotel. Right when this Christmas thing starts. Prize?"

…

"How about winner picks where we eat for the next month?"

"And the other has to pay?"

"Deal!"

Their chairs scrap back on the stone as Gon and Killua stand up, eyes meeting in challenge over the table for a suspended second-

"Go!"

-before they run off determinedly in opposite directions, each one vowing silently not to lose.

Ideas are thought of and discard in an instant as Gon runs, only a few standing out to actually be considered. More ideas poke through, none of them up to standard. What should he get his best friend? Then there's the issue of where to actually find the presents…

Gon stops dead on the crowded sidewalk, looking around with a lost expression. There are only clothes shops here! Crap! He jogs down the street, trying to spot a toy store or even a restaurant, but there are so many twists and back roads to chose from. One wrong turn and he probably won't make it back to the hotel by morning, let alone midnight. The two boys only came to this town today and spent most of the day asking about the 'Christmas' holiday this town seems to celebrate, but he didn't notice what streets they looked on. He didn't even pay much attention to which street the hotel is, just the buildings around it!

Gon looks at the clock on a building. There's an hour and a half to get something for his best friend. Something for Killua…something for a rich ex-assassin…hm…something…

_Chocolate? But he always has chocolate. A Christmas present is supposed to be meaningful or something, right? Killua likes gambling. Maybe dice? Cards? Maybe new clothes is the way to go, but then he hasn't changed his outfit much since Yorknew. Something for his skateboard might be nice, but he doesn't ride it as much anymore. A video game? Maybe…um…ah…_

_Shuuuuu..._

Smoke floats out of Gon's ears.

_This is harder than I thought. Knowing Killua, he probably already has a present in mind and exactly the shop to go to._

* * *

Killua grabs a fishing lure from the shelf, frowning at it as he turns it over in the light. What's so different about this one besides the price? It looks the same as the one before and the one before that: a round, plastic circle with a four-point hook sticking out of the bottom. He tosses it in the air to feel its weight and let's it drop back into his palm, but, again, it feels the same as the others. When he pokes the end with his finger, he finds even the sharpness is the same.

 _This is no good._ Killua sighs mentally, putting the lure back with the others and shoving his hands in his pockets. _Another bust, huh? I didn't think it'd be so hard to find a present for such a simple guy._

"Come again," the bored shop owner says, carefully watching the boy's pockets for any odd shapes. Killua smirks to himself, nodding his head in acknowledgement. If he wanted to steal something, there's no way a guy like that would be able to tell.

The bell above the door dings pitifully when he exits the store. Killua doesn't notice when the snow that gathered above the frame drops onto him, blending easily into his hair. He's already busy scanning the nearby stores for another idea.

Killua's tried to find something for Gon's rod at a few stores, but it was basically useless since he knew next to nothing about the activity. The people he asked were trying to get a quick buck of his ignorance, which means he's basically on his own. A clothing store makes him pause for a moment, but just thinking of his friend in any outfit other than his usual green shorts seems strange.

Think! What does Gon like besides fishing?Animals! Gon likes animals! But he can't get him a pet, and a stiffed animal is no substitute for the real thing unless he finds an _extremely_ good one. They have enough on their plate taking care of themselves and searching for Ging-

 _That's it!_ Killua doesn't know why he didn't think of it before! The whole reason they came to town was because Ging could be here! If he can find-er, capture that guy and bring him back to the hotel…but what if it's just another rumor? If Ging isn't here (which he suspects is the case. Why would a guy that abandoned his own son come to a town celebrating a family-oriented holiday?) then he'd spend the remaining hour on a goose chase.

No, he needs something concrete. Something Gon will love forever. Something he'll treasure, or at least something he'll remember, for a long time.

If worst comes to worst, he could try a kiss or something cliché that always works in those sappy stories that seem to be playing in electric stores all around town.

Killua groans and rests his head on the smooth glass of the shop beside him. He'd really rather not try something so…contrived as a kiss to win a competition like this. Maybe another time…like if he needs to surprise him…or something. Come it think of it, that'd probably be one of the only ways to surprise him. Maybe if Killua ever needs to distract Gon for a second-

 _Back on track!_ he scolds, shaking his head. _Try a different approach. What things are important to Gon? Finding Ging, his friends, animals, me, beating Hisoka…_ Killua almost bashes his head against the wall. _I can't just make Hisoka, Leorio, or Kurapika magically appear! Ugh! Why is this so hard?_

* * *

Thirty minutes left. Gon is seriously thinking about listening to the crappy holiday movies and trying to give himself to Killua. It seems to work there, and maybe he'll win for being funny or something! Though tying himself up is probably impossible without help...

He's out of options at this point. While trying to find some kind of store that would appeal to Killua, Gon was lucky enough to stumble on their hotel with forty minutes left. Too worried about not making it back by midnight, he's making sure to keep near the area to avoid getting lost again, but there are barely any shops for kids! It's all perfume and jewelry and dress clothes. If he were shopping for Biscuit, he'd be set.

'Come on, think!' he fumes quietly, attaching quite a few looks with such a determined air. 'What does Killua really like? Like A lot. What does he do besides travel with me?'

...

And for the life of him, Gon can't think of anything. He can't like of one time Killua had ever insisted on going here to see such-and-such or taking a breather here-and-there. He just follows Gon where ever the next rumor of Ging takes him, never asking questions or doubting.

When they go places, Killua always waits till later, after they're sure Ging isn't there, to insist they thoroughly explore the sights he wants. Then he always tags along to see where Gon wants. The only times he goes off by himself is to buy more food for them or chocolate for himself. He barely buys any books or video games.

Sometimes he goes off alone to work on a secret skill... but that's training. They _both_ train together and individually.

 _No way._ Gon stops dead and stares at the sky, racking his brain. _There has to be something…what does he do in his free time? He's almost always with me, so I guess spare and train. And we do play games, but they're mostly two player. Do we not have games only for a single player? And all the books he carries are gifts and rewards from people we did quick jobs for or from Leorio._

_All he does is help me._

**_I'll stick with you and help you find your dad..._ **

There's a rush in the pit of Gon's stomach, warming him up more than any heater ever can. _I really_ am _fortunate to have met you._

And suddenly, Gon feels like he has the greatest idea ever as he sprints down the street.

* * *

Ten minutes to midnight, and Killua is seriously reconsidering his present. What was he thinking, buying this? But it's too late to turn back now: he's already in front of the hotel. There are no useful shops he can get to with the time he has left, so he's stuck with what he has. There's no way he can give Gon his second present without something else. He _is_ still aiming to win.

Taking a deep breath, the young boy tightens his hold on the plastic bag in his hands and goes into the lobby. The heat instantly makes him feel better, even if the cold hadn't bothered him all that much, and the small bit of reassurance it offers lets him relax slightly.

As he climbs up the stairs- they chose a cheaper hotel without an elevator- Killua finds himself slowing down with each floor, but not from exhaustion. The couple yards of the hallway turns into a five minute journey at his pace, and when he gets to the door he stops all together. The bag feels heavy in his hands, and his nerves twist in his stomach. _Maybe this contest wasn't such a good idea._

"Killua!" Gon laughs and sprints the rest of the way down the hallway, stopping in front of his friend. "You got here first, huh?"

Killua raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"I may have gotten a little lost," Gon replies sheepishly. He rubs the back of his head, the tiny bag around his wrist accidentally swinging into his face.

Killua finds his curiosity peaked as he stares at it, wondering what could be in the unmarked bag. It's too tiny for most the things he expected Gon to get him. A skateboard or any kind of supplies to fix his board are too big. No way it's clothes. No useful weapon is that small, and he doubts the town sells poison. Not a video game...

His own bag gets the same treatment, Gon trying to figure out what's inside. It's definitely bigger than Killua's own present. It could be almost anything! Knowing his friend as well as he does, Gon wonders if his present is actually tiny and Killua just got a big bag to throw him off.

The clock outside chimes obnoxiously twelve times, groans rising up from the tired guests in other rooms. It's another reason the hotel was so cheap, but the clock does its job. Time's officially up.

Gon quickly grabs the room key from his pocket and unlocks the door before Killua has a chance. He runs inside, anxious for his present. It's the perfect replica of any other kid on Christmas, Gon almost jumping up and down on his bed with excitement shining in his eyes as he watches Killua come in with his present. You'd think he was welcoming that Saint Nichols guy everyone talks about.

"So, who goes first?" he asks, waiting impatiently as Killua shuffles in the room. "You got here before me, so…"

Killua quickly takes advantage of the situation, sitting on his bed opposite of Gon's. He doesn't want to go first, that's for sure! "You go first because you got here last." The taller boy chuckles at Gon's crestfallen expression, but it bounces back to its excited state instantly.

Standing up, Gon almost throws his gift into Killua's surprised hands in his anxiousness, but he stops himself at the last minute. "Merry Christmas?" He seems to reconsider the sentence before nodding. That's what they say when exchanging presents, right? He confidently thrusts his bag out for Killua to accept, not a hint of nervousness in his body.

There's an awkward moment of pause before Killua actually opens his present, Gon watching him carefully for a reaction. It's a bit disconcerting to Killua, how carefully he's being observed, and he reaches into the plastic bag like it contains a bomb. Slowly, he closes his hand around whatever's inside and he withdraws a small black box that fits in his palm. His…fears? expectations?…are confirmed when he opens it to see a small but decently-made ring. He looks at it then back to Gon before his lips twitch up to cover his embarrassment. "I'm not ready for this kind of commitment."

Gon laughs, grabbing the ring and holding it up away from the box to show a silver chain is attached to it. Inside, small Nen characters can be seen, glowing so faintly that only Killua's training allows him to see them with his naked eye while using Gyo. Gon must have gone to a specialist or master for such intricate patterns.

Gon unlatches the chain and holds it out as if to ask permission to put it on Killua, but his face leaves no room for discussion. Killua is wearing that necklace whether he wants to or not. Of course, he wouldn't turn down his first present either way, especially since it's from Gon.

There's a small, hidden grin tinted with a blush on Killua's face when he stands up and turns around, but Gon sees it well enough.

Killua tenses for a moment as Gon puts his arms around his neck, the metal cool against Killua's skin. The ring right up against his neck as Gon tries to latch the chain together, almost as if it's chocking him.

"I noticed you do a lot for me and never really do much yourself." The taller boy blinks at Gon's sudden observation, glancing back at him in surprise. His head is lightly pushed back to face forward. "You never leave my side and follow me everywhere to find Ging." Gon grunts in agitation, his fingers fumbling on the latch. "It's like you're mine in a way."

"Don't say such embarrassing things, idiot," Killua mutters, mortified. He expected Gon to be somewhat mushy, but this _far_ surpassed his expectations. This is just…geez! Could the guy be any worse?

"So now you have a bit of me too-"

Yeah, he could get worse.

"-and you can go other places." Killua blinks. "This will always tell you were I am," Gon explains. You don't have to stay by my side if you don't want to because now you'll always know where I am!"

There's a cry of triumph as the latch clicks closed, the metal dropping to set comfortably on the nap of Killua's neck. The ring itself rests low enough on his chest he can hide it under his shirt. Killua knows putting it out of sight won't ever matter to him. It's a constant weight that he'll always be acutely aware off in the back of his mind no matter what.

Gon circles around to admire his gift before looking his friend straight in the eye and positively _beaming_ at him in that way he always does.

Killua sighs before flicking Gon in the forehead, ignoring his yelp of pain.

"Idiot~," the taller drawls, not looking at his friend. "I don't want to leave or go anywhere else. I'm fine where I am. It's like you're trying to get rid of me!" He glances through his bangs to see Gon frowning. "But thanks. I _do_ like it." His hand already drifting towards the necklace to fiddle with the chain, liking the way Gon's embedded Nen feels on his fingertips. Just like Gon said, Killua can see a thin, extendable string of Nen attached to Gon's aura with Gyo. It's no doubt an idea taken from Hisoka's Bungee Gum.

Gon's frown instantly bursts into a grin as he flops back onto his bed, kicking his legs excitedly. "I'm glad you like it!" He conspicuously eyes the big bag next to Killua, the gears in his head still working on what it could be. It's possible he's even more excited than when he gave his own present to Killua, though not by much.

Clearing his throat to get Gon's attention, Killua shifts his weight uneasily from foot to foot, suddenly looking like he'd rather be anywhere but in the hotel room. "There are two parts to your present," he admits carefully, not completely sure of it himself. His eyes linger on the bag. "The first is in there..."

It's handed to Gon, who almost rips the plastic handles clean off in his hast to see what's inside. "Kon!" he nearly laughs in delight, pulling out the stuffed animal to get a better view.

The toy is almost a carbon copy of his old friend, right down to the intelligent, warm eyes. Even the fur feels real in Gon's hands, the heat from the room making it seem almost lifelike despite its smaller size. When he buries his nose it in, he half expects to smell Whale Island. To his surprise, there is a forest-like scent to it, but it's still not exactly like his home.

"Do you like it?" Killua asks hesitantly.

In answer, Gon grabs his backpack and easily places the animal in one of the empty side pouches. "Of course!" He looks innocently into the bag, looking for the second part, but it's empty. "What the next part?" He looks around the room to see if Killua might of hid it, his head whipping back in forth in anticipation.

Nervousness comes back into Killua's posture. "Um…close your eyes."

Gon does it without hesitation, his hands itching to hold themselves out. What is it this time? Maybe something for his fishing rod or-

Stiff, unsure arms wrap around him clumsily, like it's their first time touching another human. He can sense rather than feel hands hovering over his back, shifting up and down restlessly as if not sure where to put themselves. He feels weight press comfortably against his chest a moment before it retreats, and the ring from before rebounds against him, swinging in the space between their bodies. Warm breath ghosts passed his ear, so quiet from intensive training he can barely feel it. The slight skin against his check, however, is much easier to feel.

"Merry Christmas?" Killua whispers.

Gon opens his eyes, but most of his vision is blocked by messy white hair. He simply closes his eyes again before returning the awkward hug. Killua's bent over instead of sitting down, his spine rigged with tension, so Gon has to almost arch up to even attempt to circle his arms half way around Killua's back. His forehead rests against the other's shoulder, but he angles his head so he can rest comfortably against Killua's neck.

The whole hug would look ridiculous to an outsider, but it's one of the best hugs ever to both boys.

Eventually, Killua relaxes enough to lean down and adjust his head to a better position on Gon's shoulders, sliding his arms more comfortably around his back. Gon in turn in able to actually get his arms to a state it actually looks like he's hugging back. The ring is held between their chests, both feeling it heat up at the touch of Gon.

They stay like that for what feels like forever, just enjoying the contact, before Gon asks, "So…who won?"

"I did," Killua mutters into his neck.

Gon pulls back to look at his friend. "Says who?"

Killua cocks his eyebrow. "I thought it was unanimous."

"Depends. Do I get a hug every time I ask?"

"What?" Heat rushes to Killua's checks as he completely separates from the hug, almost pushing Gon away. "No!"

"Then I win."

"No way! I win!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

…

"Split the month in half?"

"Sure."

* * *

When they finally drift into sleep that night, Killua's hand finds its way to his new ring while Gon hugs his mini-Kon to his chest.


End file.
